


Allow Me My Sleep

by TheSleeplessWriter



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, F/M, Insomnia, Science Fiction, scientists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleeplessWriter/pseuds/TheSleeplessWriter
Summary: On a visit to an alien planet, The Doctor loses one of his closest friends.





	

A strange, asthmatic sound comes first, then the TARDIS follows. The door lets out a signature creak, and The Doctor, Rory, and Amy exit on wobbly legs. A vibrant, multicolored grass covers the entire view, nothing else to be seen. 

"There was no need to show off, Doctor." Rory exclaims, rubbing the back of his head. 

The Doctor had attempted to land twice as fast, resulting in everyone getting tossed about. 

"Where's the fun in that?" He replies, humor in his voice. When no one is looking, The Doctor gently touches his hair and bowtie to make sure they're in place. 

"I think I still feel a bit sick." Rory says, leaning against the TARDIS. 

Amy walks up to The Doctor and quietly whispers. 

"Why are we here? Be honest." Amy says with a knowing look. The Doctor had just popped up at their house and asked if they wanted a trip. 

The Doctor holds up his psychic paper, unused for some time. "Help us", is the only thing written. 

"I guess we should start moving then. Come on Rory!" Amy shouts, her accent thick. 

"You have any idea where civilization is?" Rory asks, his hand shielding his eyes as he scans the horizon. 

The Doctor licks his index finger and holds it to the wind. "I believe it must be that way!" The Doctor points excitedly, although he seems to look a bit confused. 

"No no no. This way." He corrects himself, and starts heading down a slight slope. His gangly giraffe legs trip down the bright grass. In seconds, he is back up, pretending nothing had happened. 

"Is he even serious?" Rory whispers to Amy, a good natured smile on his face as they follow The Doctor. 

Nonetheless, The Doctor is right. After 15 minutes, the three can spot a small village on the horizon. 

"You've finally arrived!" Hordes of children shriek, running to greet them. They seem to be mostly human, perhaps a bit of the neighboring planet's species mixed in. 

"Were we expected?" The Doctor asks, immediately surrounded by small children of all ages. 

"Yes, yes of course. We heard that The Strangers were coming." A little girl with dark purple braids says, full of excitement in her young face. 

A tall man walks by, his nearly black eyes alight when he sees The Doctor and his friends. 

"Yes. Yes. Thanks heavens." The man says, shaking The Doctor's hand rapidly. 

"I heard you needed help. I'm The Doctor." The Doctor says with a friendly smile. 

"Of course, of course you are. I'm Professor Landon." The man doesn't even seem fazed. "Please follow me." 

"Well, everything seems normal. The locals look human, there's only one sun in the sky..." Rory pauses as he whispers to Amy. 

"Your point?" She says rather bluntly. 

"Why are we here?" Rory questions, looking nervous. 

"The Doctor had a distress call." Amy says, then thinks for a moment. "It is a bit strange." She then shrugs it off. 

Landon take them to a pure white building, not even a speck of dirt or dust touches it. Placing his dark hand on a screen, he is granted access. 

"Almost prehistoric." The Doctor says quietly with a grin. He is used to much more high tech equipment. 

"Single file line please." Landon instructs, leading them down a long hall as plain as the outside. There is no color to decorate the interior. Amy walks at the back, staring up at the ceiling. It is huge, and seems to go on forever. 

"I'd like to know what exactly the problem is. We're quite prepared, we've seen it all. Monsters, killer robots, sentient shadows, and the like." The Doctor says, getting slightly impatient. 

"In due time." Landon replies briskly. 

Silently, two indescribable men in lab coats walk up behind Amy. One covers her mouth, while the other injects something into the spot behind her ear. Amy screams, yet no one can hear her. Her voice is muffled by a hand that feels like a claw. She kicks as hard as she can, stomping on their feet and elbowing them, yet the injection is already affecting her body. As she falls unconscious, the men drag her body into another room. 

There is a small buzz, and Landon touches what seems to be an advanced Bluetooth. After hearing the message, he smiles widely. 

"Thank you, Doctor. You've done your job. You may leave, or stay for the show." Landon says, obviously pleased with himself. A filthy smirk spreads across his tanned skin. 

"I don't understand, what show?" The Doctor asks, a puzzled expression on his face. 

Landon pulls a small screen out of his pocket and hands it to The Doctor. Amy is chained up with neon blue ropes tied to her wrists, screaming. 

"Oh my-" Rory yells, his eyes widening as he turns. "She was there a minute ago!" 

"What are you doing to her?" The Doctor is trying to stay calm, as he's noticed a tiny blue pattern forming on her temple. "Tell me now!" 

"It's the annual show. We gather in as many strangers as we can, by sending psychic links. One stranger is picked, and we hold an experiment. The second her body falls into sleep, she will die. Have no worries, our previous contestant lasted 9 days." The man seems so proud of himself. Landon then leads the two to the room. 

"You may stay as long as you like with her, it adds drama for the viewers." Landon adds as he closes the door and leaves. A giant camera fills up most of the room, a red light signifying that the show is on air. 

"Rory!" Amy jumps up, despite her short chains. "Get me outta here."

The Doctor walks in slowly, grabbing his sonic screwdriver. Gently grabbing Amy's head, he scans her. The Doctor's face pales, his green eyes full of pain. 

"Doctor, you can get me out of here, right?" Amy asks, a tinge of nervousness in her voice. The Doctor usually looks so confident, so proud. 

"Doctor?" Rory says, holding tight to his fiancé's hand. 

"Amy, you need to stay awake." The Doctor says as he touches the pattern on her face. "This pattern is a sign. It shows her strength. It grows when she gets tired. By the time she falls asleep, it will cover her face. Amy, if you fall asleep, even for a second, you'll trigger the bomb."

"Bomb?!?" Amy shouts, looking around. 

"Your nervous system has been hit with a virus, it's become a weapon. You will burn up from the inside. I can't stop it. " The Doctor looks terrified. He rubs his reddening eyes and moans under his breath. "Amy, I'm so sorry." 

Amy closes her eyes, barely even believing this is happening. "Absolutely can't?" She asks quietly, thinking as she clasps her hands together. The Doctor nods his head. 

"Rory, just stay." Amy leans her auburn head against his puffy vest. "If I'm going to die, I want the last of my time to be spent with you." 

Landon walks back in, completely uncaring over the fact that he is destroying their lives. Seeing the man, Rory stands quickly, and knocks him unconscious with one blow. 

~9 Days Later~

"Rory, I can't." Amy's eyes droop, the blue pattern almost complete. 

"Amy, you can do it. We've had a few scares, and you always ended up fine." The Doctor mostly fails at reassuring her, not even trying to hide the tearful expression on his paling face. 

"No, I'm serious." Amy lies propped up against the wall, Rory and the Doctor at her side. She is so weak, it is difficult to move. 

"You know I love you." She says, touching his face and wiping off his tears with her thumb. 

"Doctor, you've given me an incredible journey. You are my best friend." Amy reaches up to fix his askew bow tie and ruffle his hair. 

"Amy, you can't give up just yet, I'll find a way, something-." The Doctor's voice trails off. "It's not right."

"I know it isn't. And I am angry at the injustice of it. It really isn't fair. But now I'm just tired." Amy closes her eyes to prevent any more tears. "Loo-" Her voice cracks. "Look after one another."

"Amy, no. Please not yet." Rory begs, her hand losing all strength in his own. 

"All I want is to sleep." Amy murmurs softly, allowing her eyes to fall, knowing that these scientists would have hell to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an older Doctor Who Fic that I edited a little bit. Feel free to leave kudos and comments, I'm always happy to hear constructive criticism.


End file.
